


Shiraz and Chocolate

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chocolate, Finger Sucking, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: An angel and a demon share some wine and sweets





	Shiraz and Chocolate

They were enjoying a case of lovely shiraz wines Aziraphale had saved from the ninth century. The loss of their production in 1979 still saddened him. The original wineries of Iran were far superior to the wineries in Australia that produced shiraz now.

The thought of the old wineries came to the angel as he poured more into his glass. He glanced over at Crowley and smiled to himself as the demon tipped his head back to finish his own glass. “Let me refill you, dear boy.”

Crowley blinked owlishly, smiling as he leaned forward and held out his glass. “Always so polite,” he murmured.

“That’s the rules of being a host,” he laughed. A thought came to him then and he perked up with a soft ‘oh!’. “Crowley, you must try one of these!” he said as he stood up and started digging around one of his shelves.

“Whatever are you looking for, angel?” Crowley asked. He swayed as he watched Aziraphale, humming in happiness as he took another sip from his glass. “Is it more of this wine?” he teased.

“Here we are!” Aziraphale happily cheered. He held a small box between his hands and he went back to sit beside Crowley on the sofa. He opened the box and revealed the small square shaped dark chocolates inside. 

“Chocolates?” Crowley asked.

“They’re lovely,” Aziraphale nodded. He selected one and then held it out to Crowley, humming in delight. “Try one, love.”

The chocolate brushed against his lips. Crowley smiled, locking eyes with Aziraphale as he parted them. His forked tongue teased over the angel’s fingers, making him shiver before piercing the sweet with sharp teeth. He sucked on his fingers briefly before sitting back, finally chewing on the chocolate. “S’good,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale was blushing as he looked at his own fingers. He was certain that if his heart actually worked that it would be racing in his chest. “I...I’m glad you think so!”

“Here…” Crowley reached out and plucked another chocolate from the box and held it to Aziraphale’s lips. He smiled at the way the angel blushed, opening his mouth to tease him, “are you too..?”

He shut his mouth with a click when Aziraphale suddenly took hold of his wrist. His eyes widened in awe as Aziraphale took his two fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering as he bobbed down the digits. The angel sucked briefly on his fingers, moans that made Crowley shudder escaping him.

When Aziraphale pulled back, he took the chocolate with him and smiled proudly to himself as he chewed, wiggling a little in happiness at the taste. “So marvelous!” he chirped. He picked up his glass then, sipping demurely before glancing at a blushing Crowley. “Is something wrong, dear?”

Crowley could only blink, shaking his head.


End file.
